LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's Couples and Duos
here's my couples, duos Etc. of the Pictures Duos BluandFelicie.png|Blu and Felicie Milliner JewelandVictor.png|Jewel and Victor Nico and Pedro.jpg|Nico and Pedro MaiandShrek.png|Mai and Shrek 8117a-timonypumba2.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-10071.jpg|Woody and Buzz Lightyear 51 Bunnies and Duckies.png|Ducky and Bunny Z and Flik.png|Z and Flik Princess Bala and Atta.jpg|Princess Bala and Princess Atta spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7660.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star Homer and Barney.jpg|Homer Simpson and Barney Gumble Bart_Simpson_and_Milhouse_Van_Houten.png|Bart Simpson and Milhouse Van Houten Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-743.jpg|Sulley and Mike Wazowski Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-1126.jpg|Lightning McQueen and Mater Luigi & guido.jpg|Luigi and Guido High_fin_low_fin_Oscar_&_Lenny.jpg|Oscar and Lenny Luca the Octopus (Shark Tale) and Don Feinberg (Shark Tale).jpg|Luca the Octopus and Don Feinberg Vanessa Bloome and Barry B. Benson.jpg|Barry B. Benson and Vanessa Bloome MannyandHorton.jpg|Manny and Horton the Elephant SidandPo.png|Sid and Po Whitey_5.jpg|Spike and Whitey Cody_Maverick_and_Max.png|Cody Maverick and Max Spider ham unikitty.png Gru_and_Jefferson_Davis.png|Gru and Jefferson Davis Sherman_and_Nate_Gardner.png|Sherman and Nate Gardner Duo(2).png|Tip and Penny Peterson Tendai (Zambezia) and Whiplash (Turbo).jpg|Tendai and Whiplash Arlo and Arthur Claus.png|Arlo and Arthur Claus Lincoln and Clyde.jpg|Lincoln Loud and Clyde McBride Storks-disneyscreencaps.com-9312.jpg|Junior and Tulip Amy Gonzalez and Yi.jpg|Amy Gonzales and Yi The Mother and Vera (Norm of the North).jpg|The Mother and Vera Brightly Flynn Rider and Rick (Happily N'ever After).jpg|Flynn Rider and Rick Rodney_Copperbottom_and_Gene.png|Rodney Copperbottom and Gene Angus Scatergood and Nigel the Koala.png|Angus Scattergood and Nigel the Koala Bull_and_Lion.png|Ferdinand the Bull and Alex the Lion Hank and Squidward.png|Hank and Squidward Tentacles O'Hare_and_Bratt.png|Aloysius O'Hare and Balthazar Bratt Ted and Jonathan.png|Ted Wiggins and Jonathan Audrey and Mavis.png|Audrey and Mavis Duo(1).png|Soren and Mumble Valiant_and_Otis_(Barnyard).png|Valiant and Otis the Cow Boog_and_Rango.png|Boog and Rango Diego_and_RJ.png|Diego and RJ Dash_Parr_and_Lewis_Robinson.png|Dash Parr and Lewis "Cornelius" Robinson Violet_Parr_and_Olaf.png|Violet Parr and Olaf the Snowman Coraline_Jones_and_Riley.png|Coraline Jones and Riley Andersen Elaris and Surly.jpg|Elaris and Surly Home Alone 2- Lost in New York Screenshot 1523.jpg|Harry and Marv Sharky_and_Bones_2.jpg|Sharky and Bones Barry B. Benson and Turbo.jpg|Barry B. Benson and Turbo/Theo Raiden and Victor Quartemaine.jpg|Raiden the Moon King and Victor Quartermaine Don Lino and Mr. Tinkles.jpg|Don Lino and Mr. Tinkles Lola and Kitty Galore.jpg|Lola and Kitty Galore Wyborne and Liam (Gnome Alone).png|Wyborn "Wybie" Lovat and Liam Snowball and Vlad Vladikoff.png|Snowball and Vlad Vladikoff Duo(3).png|Chloe and June Bailey Edith and Penny Forrester.png|Edith Gru and Penny Forrester 9_and_Emmet.png|9 and Emmet Brickowski Megamind-disneyscreencaps.com-2376.jpg|Megamind and Minion Norman_Babcock_and_Kubo.png|Norman Babcock and Kubo Agnes and Lynn Loud.jpg|Agnes Gru and Lynn Loud Disgust and Jailbreak.png|Disgust and Jailbreak Oh and Gene.png|Oh and Gene Eggs and Alex.png|Eggs and Alex Winnie Portley-Rind and Addie McAllister.png|Winnie Portley-Rind and Addie McAllister Hiro_Hamada_and_Terence.png|Hiro Hamada and Terence Tony_Thompson_and_Rudolph_Sackville-Bagg.jpg|Tony Thompson and Rudolph Sackville-Bagg Duo(4).png|Margo Gru and Olympia Brightly 2BrattyGirls.png|Camille Le Haut and Brittany (Gnome Alone) Lucy and Catherine.PNG|Lucy Wilde and Catherine Bo the Donkey and Donkey (Shrek).jpg|Bo and Donkey Tortoise Jon and Lotso.jpg|Tortoise John and Lots-O'-Huggin-Bear Mordecai and Rigby.png|Mordecai and Rigby Gogo_Tomago_and_Courtney_Babcock.png|GoGo Tomago and Courtney Babcock Reggie_and_Jake.png|Reggie and Jake LEGO_Batman_and_Robin.jpg|Bruce Wayne/Batman and Robin Captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-3385.jpg|George Beard and Harold Hutchins Migo and Percy Patterson.png|Migo and Percy Patterson Sir Lionel Forest and Mr. Link.jpg|Sir Lionel Forest and Mr. Link Trio Profile - Lock, Shock, and Barrel.jpeg|Lock, Shock, and Barrel Simba, Timon and Pumbaa.jpg|Simba, Timon and Pumbaa The Powerpuff Girls.png|Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup Manny Diego and Sid.jpg|Manny, Sid and Diego ABMOVIETRIO2.png|Red, Chuck and Bomb Jewel,_Victoria_and_Zoe.png|Jewel, Victoria and Zoe Kai_(Zambezia)_Blu_(Rio)_and_Valiant.png|Blu, Valiant and Kai Victor Quartermaine and Tweedys.jpg|Victor Quartermaine, Mrs. Tweedy and Mr. Tweedy Gladys Sharp, Regine Le Haut and Evelyn Deavor.jpg|Gladys Sharp, Regine Le Haut and Evelyn Deavor Monster House Screenshot 1187.jpg|DJ, Chowder and Jenny Bennett Gia, Shira and Kitty Softpaws.jpg|Gia the Jaguar, Shira and Kitty Softpaws Alex, Diego and Puss in Boots.jpg|Alex the Lion, Diego and Puss in Boots Dr. Cockroach Missing Link and BOB.jpg|Dr. Cockroach, The Missing Link and B.O.B. JAZ BARABA 3 Edith Margot Agnes b.jpg|Margo Gru, Edith Gru and Agnes Gru Camille Le Haut, Dora and Nora.png|Camille Le Haut, Dora and Nora SpyGirls1.jpg|Spy Girls Elaris, Barbara Gordon-Bat Girl and Nyx.png|Elaris, Barbara Gordon and Nyx Gomez Addams, Bob Parr and Lynn Loud Sr.png|Gomez Addams, Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible and Lynn Loud Sr. Morticia Addams, Helen Parr and Rita Loud.png|Morticia Addams, Helen Parr/Elastigirl and Rita Loud Vanellope von Schweetz, June Bailey and Olympia_Brightly.png|Vanellope von Schweetz, June Bailey and Olympia Brightly Hunter, Nigel and Von Talon.jpg|Hunter, Nigel and Von Talon Lena Thackleman, Dr. Nefarious and Squint.jpg|Lena Thackleman, Dr. Nefarious and Squint Khumba, Elliot and Zach the Goat.jpg|Khumba, Elliot and Zach Tombi, Giselle and Lupe.jpg|Tombi, Giselle and Lupe Roddy, Oscar and Rango.jpg|Roddy, Oscar and Rango Rita, Angie and Beans.jpg|Rita, Angie and Beans Mumble, Cody Maverick and Rocky.jpg|Mumble, Cody Maverick and Rocky Rhodes Gloria, Lani and Ginger.jpg|Gloria, Lani and Ginger Z, Flik and Fugax.jpg|Z, Flik and Fugax Princess Bala, Atta and Kreela.jpg|Princess Bala, Princess Atta and Kreela Tank Evans, Leonard and Vincent.jpg|Tank Evans, Leonard and Vincent Coraline_Jones,_Violet_Parr_and_Riley_Andersen.png|Coraline Jones, Violet Parr and Riley Andersen BearPolarandPanda.png|Norm, Po and Boog Audrey, Mavis and Sam Sparks.png|Audrey, Mavis and Sam Sparks Ted, Jonathan and Flint Lockwood.png|Ted Wiggins, Jonathan and Flint Lockwood Capture the Flag Screenshot 117.jpg|Mike Goldwing, Amy Gonzales and Marty Farr 3cars.png Quartet The Missing Link Nico Pedro and SpongeBob.png Couples Peter_Pan_x_Melody.png|Peter Pan and Melody Mowgli and Shanti are best friends.jpg|Mowgli and Shanti Lewis_And_Riley.png|Lewis Robinson and Riley Andersen Shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-9510.jpg|Shrek and Fiona Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-11385.jpg|Lightning McQueen and Sally Carrera cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-11566.jpg|Mater and Holley Shiftwell ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-9519.jpg|Manny and Ellie lani_and_cody_one_step_closer_by_waranto-d8nxry3.jpg|Cody Maverick and Lani robots-disneyscreencaps.com-9933.jpg|Rodney Copperbottom and Cappy ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8782.jpg|Diego and Shira Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-6565.jpg|Blu and Jewel Ice-age-collision-disneyscreencaps.com-9762.jpg|Sid and Brooke Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-9221.jpg|Oscar and Angie Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-10310.jpg|Flik and Princess Atta Flint and sam love.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9869.jpg|Simba and Nala Spongebob and sandy stick together.png|SpongeBob SquarePants and Sandy Cheeks Homer_Simpson_and_Marge_Simpson.jpg|Homer Simpson and Marge Simpson Syndrome and Adagio Dazzle.jpg|Buddy Pine/Syndrome and Adagio Dazzle Mr. Greene and Sonata Dusk.jpg|Mr. Greene and Sonata Dusk Vector Perkins and Aria Blaze.jpg|Vector and Aria Blaze Dash Parr and Edith.jpg|Dash Parr and Edith Liam and Peni Parker.jpg|Peni Parker and Liam Lorax-disneyscreencaps.com-3402.jpg|Ted and Audrey Poopypants_And_Evelyn_Deavor.png|Professor Poopypants and Evelyn Deavor Regine_and_Victor.png|Victor Quartermaine and Regine Le Haut George_and_Dora.png|George Beard and Dora Kingpin and Frieda.jpg|Wilson Fisk/Kingpin and Frieda Chuck and Nyx.jpg|Chuck and Nyx Robin (The Lego Batman Movie) and Tulip (Storks).jpg|Robin and Tulip Nate_Gardner_x_Nora.png|Nate Gardner and Nora Miles Morales and Gwen Stacy (from Spider-Verse).jpg|Miles Morales/Spider-Man and Gwen Stacy Bessy_the_Cow_and_Valiente_the_Bull.png|Bessie the Cow and Valiente Commission10_4_sonicthecaptain_by_hikariangelove_d85ia1t.png|Sherman and Penny Peterson Commission_59_4_sonicthecaptain_by_hikariangelove_d9d4a05.png|Jonathan and Mavis Norman Babcock and Coraline Jones love together.png|Norman Babcock and Coraline Jones Eggs and winnie love.jpg|Eggs and Winnie Portley-Rind June Bailey and Kubo love together.jpg|Kubo and June Bailey E.B. and Judy Hopps.jpg Chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-8635.jpg|Chicken Little and Abby Mallard chicken-run-disneyscreencaps.com-9301.jpg|Ginger and Rocky Rhodes Rango-disneyscreencaps.com-11886.jpg|Rango and Beans Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10739.jpg Jack Frost and Elsa the Snow Queen love together.png|Jack Frost and Elsa the Snow Queen Margalo and Digger.jpg|Margalo and Digger Mantis (Kung Fu Panda) and Rosie (A Bug's Life).jpg|Mantis and Rosie Viper and Larry the Snake.jpg|Viper and Larry Crane (Kung Fu Panda) and Pavi (Zambezia).jpg|Crane and Pavi Bugsy (Valiant) and Gogo (Zambezia).jpg Lenny and Destiny.jpg|Lenny and Destiny Gomez and Morticia Addams.jpg|Gomez Addams and Morticia Addams Vanessa Bloome and Dr. Griffiths.jpg|Vanessa Bloome and Dr. Griffiths Harold Hutchins and Margo.png|Harold Hutchins and Margo Gru Zach the Goat and Lupe.jpg|Zach and Lupe Monkey (Kung Fu Panda) and Monkey (Kubo and the Two Strings).jpg|Monkey and Monkey Couple(1).png|Chef and Kai Shaw and Principal Cinch.jpg|Shaw and Principal Cinch Dr._Nefarious_and_Smiler.png|Dr. Nefarious and Smiler Reggie and jenny tree.png|Reggie and Jenny Mandy (from UglyDolls) and Benny (from The Lego Movie).jpg|Mandy and Benny Root_the_Rooster_and_Babs_the_Hen.png|Root the Rooster and Babs the Hen Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-6926.jpg|Alex the Lion and Gia the Jaguar Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-7229.jpg|Scrat and Scratte Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-9020.jpg|Woody and Bo Peep Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-9913.jpg|Buzz Lightyear and Jessie Buck Cluck and Bunty.png|Buck Cluck and Bunty Unikitty and Thunder the Cat.jpg Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-8595.jpg|Roddy St. James and Rita 2001 5.jpg|Tinker Bell and Terence RosettaFromTinjerbellPic5.jpg|Rosetta and Sled Queen Clarion and Lord Milori Kiss.jpg|Queen Clarion and Lord Milori Peck the Rooster and Mac.png|Peck the Rooster and Mac The Hen Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9132.jpg|Wallace and Lady Tottington Gromit and Fluffles.jpg|Gromit and Fluffles Red and Silver.jpg|Red and Silver Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-3044.jpg|Mike Wazowski and Celia Mae Felicie and Victor.jpg|Felicie Milliner and Victor Turbo-disneyscreencaps.com-10169.jpg|Chet (Turbo) and Burn Grayson and Zarina.jpg|Grayson and Zarina Horton and Meena (from Sing).jpg|Horton the Elephant and Meena Spongebob and sandy stick together.png|SpongeBob and Sandy Cheeks Jover.png|King Julien and Clover (All Hail King Julien) Arthur Clause and Fawn (Disney Fairies).jpg|Arthur Claus and Fawn Kowalski and Eva.png|Kowalski and Eva Maxresdefault_(720).jpg|Lincoln Loud and Ronnie Anne Santiago Ff63c09a6e87241ae5647f5cc70d0284.jpg|Lori Loud and Bobby Santiago Etta the Hen and Chicken Joe.png|Etta the Hen and Chicken Joe Wall-e-disneyscreencaps.com-10571.jpg|WALL-E and EVE Sulley and Silvermist.jpg|Sulley and Silvermist Larry and petuina love.jpg|Larry the Cucumber and Petunia Rhubarb Melman the Giraffe and Bridget the Giraffe.jpg|Melman and Bridget Puss in Boots and Kitty Softpaws.jpg|Puss in Boots and Kitty Softpaws Alex and Addie McAllister.jpg|Alex and Addie McAllister Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-11564.jpg|Mumble and Gloria 7 and 9.jpg|9 and 7 Tad and Sara confessing their feelings for each other.png|Tad Stones and Sara Lavrof Emmet and lucy hands.png|Emmet Brickowski and Wyldstyle Lego-batman-disneyscreencaps.com-11520.jpg|Bruce Wayne/Batman and Barbara Gordon Eret and Heather.jpg|Eret and Heather Manolo and maria.jpg|Manolo Sánchez and María Posada Despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-10472.jpg|Gru and Lucy Wilde Lou and Zeta.jpg|Lou and Zeta 4146816.PNG|Dru and Catherine Hunter and Dr. Zara.png|Hunter and Dr. Zara TigerandTiger.png|Vitaly and Tigress Pidgeonand Owl.png|Seamus and Gylfie Sheeps.png|Ruth and Eddie Cows.png|Ferdinand the Bull and Edith Dogs.png|Zoe Trent and Diggs 2Rats.png|Abby and Pip the Mouse Zeta&Nigel.png|Zeta and Nigel Antz-disneyscreencaps.com-8649.jpg|Z and Princess Bala Imageantzaztecaweaver1.jpg|Weaver and Azteca Moses_and_Tziporrah's_wedding.jpg|Moses and Tziporrah Epic-movie-screencaps.com-10777.jpg|Mary Katherine Bomba and Nod Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9271.jpg|Ariel and Eric Hiro and Gogo kiss.jpg|Hiro Hamada and GoGo Tomago Friends Brothers Ted_and_Sherman_(Brothers).png Sisters Tim_Templeton_and_GoGo_Tomago_(Tim's_Old_Sister).png Elsa Anna ending.jpg Pet and Owner Penny and Thunder.png Mother and Son Father and Daughter Unnamed.png|Dracula and Mavis Grandfather and Granddaughter Aunt and Nephew Aunt and Niece Uncle and Nephew Uncle and Niece Group Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7071.jpg|Pirates Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-2846.jpg|Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Bullseye, Squeeze Toy Alien Trio, Barbie and Ken Penguins madagascar 2014.png|Skipper, Private, Kowalski and Rico large (1).jpg|Tinker Bell, Silvermist, Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, Vidia, Periwinkle and Zarina Despicable-me-disneyscreencaps.com-9346.jpg|Minions MLP EG 7 Girls.png|Twilight Sparkle (Human, Applejack (Human), Pinkie Pie (Human), Fluttershy (Human), Rainbow Dash (Human), Rarity (Human) and Sunset Shimmer B5958e34167ff5d6e3b58f78821bb2fd.jpg|Snuggly Duckling Thugs 10386951 10152564135249078 3377705578540589449 o.jpg|Joy, Sadness, Disgust, Fear and Anger Blu,_Cody_Maverick,_Soren,_Red_and_Mumble.png|Blu, Cody Maverick, Soren, Red and Mumble Junior, Valiant, Kai (Zambezia) and Chicken Joe.png|Junior, Valiant, Kai the Falcon and Chicken Joe Big_Group(1).png|Jewel, Zoe , Stella, Nurse Victoria, Matilda, Gloria and Lani Big_Group(2).png|Mr. Tinkles, Kitty Galore, Smiler, Chef, Kai, Dr. Nefarious, Metal Beak and Nyra Turbo, Lightning McQueen, Dash Parr, Chuck and Vidia.jpg|Lightning McQueen, Turbo, Chuck, Dash Parr and Vidia Sherman, Lincoln Loud, Ted, Hiro Hamada, Mike Goldwing, Alex (The Emoji Movie), Lightning McQueen and Blu.jpg|Sherman, Lincoln Loud, Ted Wiggins, Hiro Hamada, Mike Goldwing, Alex, Lightning McQueen and Blu Penny Peterson, Ronnie Anne, Audrey, Gogo Tomago, Addie McAllister, Amy Gonzales, Yi, Sally and Jewel.jpg|Penny Peterson, Ronnie Anne Santiago, Audrey, GoGo Tomago, Addie McAllister, Amy Gonzales, Yi, Sally Carrera and Jewel Tip, Mary Katherine, Maria Posada, Cindy Lou Who (2018), Clyde Mcbride, Nate Gardner, Cody Maverick, RJ, Boog and Elliot.jpg|Tip, Mary Katherine Bomba, María Posada, Cindy Lou Who, Clyde McBride, Nate Gardner, Cody Maverick, RJ, Boog and Elliot Disney Princesses in Ralph Breaks the Internet.jpg|Snow White, Cinderella, Princess Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Princess Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel, Merida, Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen and Moana Felines.png|Gia the Jaguar, Kitty Softpaws, Tigress and Shira Furries.png|Alex the Lion, Diego, Puss in Boots and Simba (Live-Action) UglyDolls movie characters.jpg|Moxy, Ox, Uglydog, Wages, Babo and Lucky Bat Cousin-in-law Family (Family) Gru, Lucy, Penny, Ted and Nate.png|Gru, Lucy Wilde, Ted Wiggins, Nate Gardner and Penny Peterson The Simpsons (Family).png|Homer Simpson, Marge Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Bart Simpson and Maggie Simpson The Incredibles (Family).png|Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible, Helen Parr/Elastigirl, Violet Parr, Dash Parr and Jack-Jack Parr (Family) Hiccup, Astrid, Penny Forrester and Kubo.png|Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Astrid Hofferson Penny Forrester and Kubo (Family) Eret, Heather, Victor and Jenny Bennett.png|Eret, Heather, Russell and Jenny Bennett (Family) Dr. Griffiths, Vanessa Bloome and Addie McAllister.png|Dr. Griffiths, Vanessa Bloome and Addie McAllister Cousins Jewel and Digger.png Partners Mcqueen and cruz.png|Lightning McQueen and Cruz Ramirez Sherman and Riley (Partners).png|Sherman and Riley Andersen Penny and Nate (Partners).png|Nate Gardner and Penny Peterson Lightning McQueen and Blu (Partners).png Margo and Ted (Partners).png RJ and Roddy St. James (Partners).png Jenny and Ginger (Partners).png Reggie and Rocky (Partners).png LionandPanda.png Cowandbull.png GooseandFalcon.png Boss and Assistant Mighty Eagle and Jewel (Boss and Assistant).png Conflict (a.k.a Good vs. Evil) (Conflict) Peter Pan and Melody vs Captain Hook and Morgana.png (Conflict) Vanessa Bloome and Dr. Griffiths vs Kingpin and Frieda.png (Conflict) Marlin and Tiberius vs Businesman and Russ Cargil (they all voiced by Albert Brooks).png Homer_Simpson_and_Marge_Simpson_vs_Mr._Tweedy_and_Mrs._Tweedy.png|Homer Simpson and Marge Simpson V.S. Mr. Tweedy and Mrs. Tweedy Z_and_Flik_vs_Mandible_and_Hopper.png|Z and Flik V.S. General Mandible and Hopper Coraline-disneyscreencaps.com-6841.jpg|Coraline Jones V.S. The Other Mother 9_and_Emmet_vs_Lou_and_Zeta.png|9 and Emmet Brickowski V.S. Lou and Zeta (Conflict) Norman Babcock and Kubo vs Doctor Octopus Olivia Octavius and Charles Muntz.png (Conflict) Junior and Tulip versus Hunter and Dr. Zara.png EvelynvsPenny.png|Penny Peterson V.S. Evelyn Deavor (Conflict) Vitaly and Tigress vs Soto and Tai Lung.png (Conflict) Sherman and Nate Gardner vs Grimmel and Drago.png (Conflict) Penny and Tip vs O' Hare and Balthazar Bratt.png|Penny Peterson and Tip V.S. Aloysius O'Hare and Balthazar Bratt (Conflict) Bobby Santiago and Lori Loud vs Prince Charming and Rapunzel.png (Conflict) Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible vs Syndrome and Adagio Dazzle.png (Conflict) Gomez and Morticia Addams vs Mr. Greene and Sonata Dusk.png (Conflict) Lynn Sr. and Rita Loud vs Vector and Aria Blaze.png (Conflict) Sherman and Riley vs Victor and Gargamel.png Leap_Ballerina_2016_Screenshot_2227.jpg|Felicie Milliner V.S. Camille Le Haut Blu and Felicie vs Regine and Nigel.png|Blu and Felicie Milliner V.S. Regine Le Haut and Nigel Felicie_and_Blu_vs_Professor_Poopypants_and_Hunter_the_Stork.png|Felicie Milliner and Blu V.S. Professor Poppypants and Hunter VictorvsRudolph.png|Victor V.S. Rudolph (Conflict) Victor and Jewel vs Mr. Burns and Waylon Smithers.png (Conflict) Merante and Odette vs Principal Cinch and Shaw.png (Conflict)_Violet_Parr_and_Olaf_vs_Chester_V_and_Justin_Pin.png|Violet Parr and Olaf the Snowman V.S. Chester V and Justin Pin (Conflict)_Violet_Parr_and_Olaf_vs_ Gabby_Gabby_and_Camille_Le_Haut.png|Violet Parr and Olaf the Snowman V.S. Gabby Gabby and Camille Le Haut Sid_and_Po_vs_Victor_Quartermaine_and_Von_Talon.png|Sid and Po vs Victor Quartermaine and Von Talon Valiant_and_Woody_vs_Leonard_the_Pig_and_Snowball_the_Rabbit.png|Valiant and Woody vs Leonard and Snowball Penny Forrester_and_June_Bailey_vs_Mandrake and Kingpin.png|Penny Forrester and June Bailey V.S. Mandrake and Wilson Fisk/Kingpin Margo_and_Olympia_Brightly_vs_The Toad and Vincent the Bear.png|Margo Gru and Olympia Brightly V.S. The Toad and Vincent (Conflict) Lincoln Loud and Clyde Mcbride vs Harry and Marv.png (Conflict) Ted and Audrey vs James Hook (2014) and Lord Nooth.png (Conflict) Victor Van Dort, Sherlock Gnomes and Rango vs Barkis Bittern, Moriarty and Rattlesnake Jake.png (Conflict) Red, Chuck and Bomb vs Metal Beak, Von Talon and Nigel.png (Conflict) Flash Sentry and Buck vs Myles Standish and Mandragora.png (Conflict) Hiro Hamada and Terence vs Queen Narissa and Roland.png (Conflict) Bloom, Periwinkle and Tinker Bell vs Icy, Darcy and Stormy Trix.png (Conflict) Crysta, Tinker Bell and Marianne vs The Dazzlings.png (Conflict) Arlo and Arthur Claus vs Thunderclap and Mandrake.png (Conflict) Zarina and Surly vs Varian and Cassandra.png (Conflict) Alex and Addie vs Valtor and Rex Dangervest.png (Conflict) Lightning McQueen and Mater vs Chick Hicks and Jackson Storm.png (Conflict) Barbara Gordon and Nyx vs General Shanker and Margaux Needler.png (Conflict) The Mother and Vera Brightly vs Gladys Sharp and Ms. Grunion.png Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Category:Character Galleries